The best thing they ever had
by Gryff inTheGame
Summary: *Drabble complete* Inspired by the quote: You have no idea what a charming memory you are to me. - Friedrich Nietzsche JK Rowling owns... The plot is mine.


I came across that quote and I couldn't resist!

Hope you enjoy.

GiTG x

Much appreciation to my Beta Mr Benzedrine X

Work Text:

* * *

You have no idea what a charming memory you are to me. But I remember it all, thought Hermione as she watched him from the Gryffindor table. Their eyes connected briefly, but she was first to look away.

Suddenly feeling emotional, Hermione excused herself from breakfast and left the Great Hall rather abruptly. She was halfway down the corridor when she realised she'd left her book behind. In a flurry, she twirled immediately, bursting into a sprint. She wasn't expecting to collide with the blond haired Slytherin who had plagued her mind just moments ago.

"Slow down, Granger...before you knock someone out."

"Oh, sorry, Malfoy I was in a hurry."

"Obviously."

They remained locked in an awkward gaze and time slowed. Honey brown eyes clashed with marbled grey as they each appeared to be lost in each other.

* * *

Hermione flashed back to the beginning, when they shared their first kiss. Draco's hand cupped her cheek, gently pulling her to him before their lips collided in a steamy exchange. It was desperate, fulfilling...and she was on cloud nine for weeks.

* * *

Draco felt perplexed as he thought of their last encounter.

"I can't do this anymore," he said. "Make me forget."

"Don't you dare ask that of me. I can't. I won't."

"I don't trust anyone else to mess with my mind, Granger."

Draco refused to look away. He feared that if he did, he would lose the ability to control his emotions, that he'd cave and not go through with it. He didn't want this, but he knew it was the right thing to do, and he was too cowardice to do it to her. He didn't want her to forget. But he could live with not knowing - not remembering, if it meant she would be safe.

He gripped her face with his hands, glided his thumbs to wipe her tears and almost leaned in to kiss her, but he held back. He refused to give in to his feelings. It would just make it harder. This was it. The end of the best thing he's ever had, and he, for some fucked up reason, was trying to be noble, but she wasn't cooperating.

"You're supposed to be brave, Granger. Where the fuck is that courage of yours? Don't make me imperious you to do it."

"Fuck, you are unbelievable, you know that?"

Draco chuckled to avoid the seriousness of their conversation. It was a brief escape from reality. From the reality he was choosing but didn't want.

"Please," Hermione sobbed, almost as if she were begging. "Don't make me do it."

"Fine. I warned you… Imper-"

" No!" screamed Hermione. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll do it," she cried in defeat. There was no way she could make him see reason. It was what it was. He'd given up on them, and she couldn't make him change his mind. She couldn't force him to "stay." Hermione slowly felt the cracks in her heart shatter as she raised her wand silently. She didn't dare make a noise out of fear it would distract her enough to make her stop, and if she stopped, he would imperious her, and then she'd be haunted by this moment forever if she failed and was no longer in control of their last moments together.

With her wand raised, Hermione's mouth moved, but before the words left her lips, in a surge of panic, Draco reacted immediately. His wand arm was extended, and he was shouting " Stupefy!"

Hermione's body propelled backwards, but she was unconscious the moment it struck her.

" Arresto momentum," muttered Draco as he looked over his shoulder. It was just enough time to slow her body and catch it.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he chauffeured her body to the infirmary.

* * *

It was quick - making him forget. And draining, and damaging, and destroying. It must have taken a lot of out of her, because she fainted afterwards and woke hours later in the hospital ward. What she didn't know was it was Draco that took her there because he didn't forget.

* * *

So that was that, he made his choice and now he had to live with her believing a lie.

At times, it killed him to see the way she still looked at him. I could never forget the best thing that ever I ever had, he thought as he turned to leave again. He was always leaving, never staying. He never tried to think of the "what if's," because he knew he would go running back to her, and he wasn't good enough. Not here, not now, probably not ever. Oh darling, you have no idea what a charming memory you are to me...


End file.
